


"I know."

by catherinewillows



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinewillows/pseuds/catherinewillows
Summary: Ray walks in on Mick being fully naked and Ray just stays and stares.





	"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this one shot, it was written by a good friend of mine. I’m posting this for her, since she doesn't have a AO3 account yet.

The one shot is based on this gif.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Ray wasn't someone to just walk into a room and don't care what was happening right there and then. He would always knock first and walk away when there wasn't an answer. But when he needed Mick, he didn't care. It was urgent and he needed his advice. He was thinking a lot and he wasn't paying attention to anything and he knew that only Mick could help him out. He knew that Mick could make him feel better again. Mostly because Ray had a huge crush on the stubborn pyro. But he wasn't planning on walking in on him standing there.. fully naked. But it happened. And Ray couldn't take it back.  
  
“I'm so sorry!” Ray said ashamed.  
  
He wanted to turn around and run away. But Mick started to laugh and Ray didn't understand. For some reason his eyes fixated on his upperbody. He stared at the scars and bit his lip. He opened his mouth a little and leaned into the door.  
  
“For someone who's sorry, you're staring a lot.” Mick said.  
  
He was still fully naked and Ray didn't understand why he didn't put on a boxer or atleast something to hide his private parts. But Ray thought it was hot too. He liked Micks body already. And Mick didn't seem to give a damn. Ray sighed and put his head against the door. He was breathing faster than normal and he didn't know what to do.  
  
“I'm not sure what to say. You're.. beautiful.” he said.  
  
“You think so? You think my scarred body is beautiful.” Mick said and started laughing. He shook his head and put a towel around the lower part of his body. For some reason it gave Ray even more feelings.  
  
“Yes.” he said. It sounded more like a whisper. “But I should go. I will come back later.”  
  
Mick walked towards him and grabbed his wrist.  
  
“You can stay. And if you want to, you can touch my body.” Mick said.  
  
Ray swallowed loudly.  
  
“I..I don't know if that's a good idea.” he stuttered and tried to find a good excuse to leave Mick. But if he was being really honest, he didn't even want to leave. He wanted to touch Mick his body. And he wanted to touch his lips. He wanted to touch every little beautiful part of this man. But he was scared.  
  
“I don't see why it's not.” Mick said slowly. He moved Rays hand towards his chest and put it right where Micks heart is. Ray stared at Mick as he felt his skin. It was so different. The scares made him shiver. Not because he thought it was weird or dirty. It was because he realised how much pain he had to go through to forget those scars. And Ray was sure that he wouldn't ever forget. But he wanted to be the one to ease the pain for him. He really wanted to be that one guy.  
He softly moved his fingers, as he stared into Micks eyes. He could see that Mick was hurting. Maybe the scares didn't hurt, but he knew Mick was thinking about his past.  
  
“I don't want to hurt you.” Ray said softly. “I don't want to be the one to hurt you.”  
  
Mick closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
  
“You're not hurting me, Raymond. It's actually feeling.. alright. You're the first person to feel alright.” he said.  
  
Ray was beaming and he tried to hide it. He took a step closer and moved his hand towards his shoulder and his neck.  
  
“What were you doing here anyway?” Mick said.  
  
Ray just shook his head. He forgot it anyway. Whenever he was around Mick he just felt good and all his worries were gone. Ray wished Mick knew. Although sometimes he thought Mick already knew.  
  
“What are you thinking about then?” Mick said. He didn't understand Ray most of the time. He wanted to, but he just didn't. The man was so beautiful, smart and loyal. But he seemed so insecure and weak.  
Mick never wanted to see him like that, because he knew Ray was a strong man. But in moments like this he wasn't sure what Ray really was. Strong or just tall, broad and handsome.  
  
“Honestly?” Ray asked, as his thumb stroked Micks cheek. He felt his body tense under his touch.  
  
“Honestly.” Mick answered. He was caught off guard, because Ray made him feel things he didn't feel before.  
  
“I was thinking about you. About who you really are and how amazing you are.” Ray shrugged. “And I guess that I just really admire you.”  
  
“Why are you such a softy?” Mick growned.  
  
Ray immediately thought he did wrong. He thought the moment they were in was over and that his change of being with Mick was gone. But it wasn't.  
  
“Why the fuck am I in love with a big softy.” he sighed and looked up. And in that moment Rays brown eyes looked even more brown than before. And his lips looked even more kissable than before. And Mick wanted to be strong. He didn't want to be as weak as Ray seemed to be. But Ray had that effect on him. And so he gave in to it. He grabbed the mans hand and pushed his body closer to his, so he could kiss him.  
The thin, but good looking, lips finally touched Micks and the man didn't care about being soft or strong anymore. He felt how Ray moved his hands to his back, let them slide over his body and then felt his fingers pressing into his skin, as Mick kissed him. And Mick didn't let go of the scientist. He just kissed him harder and longer than he had ever imagined. And Ray was grasping for air, but he didn't want to let go of Mick just yet. This feeling was one of the best he ever felt and couldn't believe Mick actually seemed to enjoy it too. Well ofcourse he did, Ray thought to himself, otherwise he wouldn't be kissing me.  
  
When Mick finally moved away, he noticed his hands moved to Rays black, soft hair. He slowly let go and turned around. Which lead to Rays hands falling back to his sides. Ray followed the man with his eyes, didn't say a single word. He just looked at him.  
  
“You are in love with me?” he said, after a minute or three. Mick had put on his trousers, but his upperbody was still naked. Ray loved this look.  
  
“I said that?” Mick asked.  
Ray bit his lip as Mick sat down on his bed and frowned.  
  
“You did. Right before you kissed me.” Ray said.  
  
“Then you should believe me.” Mick answered.  
  
“I am in love with you too.” Ray mumbled.  
  
Mick looked up and smiled at him. It wasn't a big smile. But it was a smile that said 'good, I was hoping that'.  
  
“For the record. If it was somebody else walking in on me being naked, I would have punched them. Probably multiply times. To make sure they never did it again.” Mick said as he put on a plain grey shirt and stood up. Ray still didn't move. He was trying to believe the words Mick was throwing at him. The meaning of the words and the way they felt in Rays head.  
  
“But you do know you're falling in love with a crazy man. Just make sure you can handle it.” Mick said, as he grabbed his gun and walked past him. Ray followed him with his eyes and ran after him when he realised he was really walking away, before Ray could tell him what he wanted to tell him.  
So he grabbed his hand, which made Mick turn around and look at Rays hand, before he looked up at his eyes again.  
  
“I am willing to do everything for you. I will be able to handle you.” he said. Ray nodded, to give himself more confidence and Mick just looked at him. He couldn't hold his smile and kissed him on his cheek. He nodded and Ray let go of his hand, as he saw Mick walk away. He turned around, just at the end of the hallway and winked at him before he said;  
  
“I know.”


End file.
